


Day One

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: When Murphy had been called to Bellamy’s tent, he had expected to be yelled at. He had gotten into a fight earlier in the day and, although he hadn’t minded before, Bellamy had started breaking up more fights than usual.Kinktober Day One





	Day One

When Murphy had been called to Bellamy’s tent, he had expected to be yelled at. He had gotten into a fight earlier in the day and, although he hadn’t minded before, Bellamy had started breaking up more fights than usual.

Stepping into the tent, Murphy pushed his hair out of his face and nodded his greeting to Bellamy. He watched as the leader turned slowly, his eyes going over his face and body as he frowned at the bruises scattered across his skin. Murphy stuffed his hands into his pockets and tilted his head to the side.

“What do you want?” Murphy asked.

Bellamy lifted his eyebrow, his eyes darkening and glaring across the tent at Murphy. He nodded down to his makeshift bed and said, “Sit down.” His voice deeper than usual, hoarse and rough.

Murphy shivered. Swallowing against a large lump in his throat, Murphy took his hands out of his pocket, picking at the sleeves of his jacket as he walked to the other side of the tent and sat down on the blankets and soft furs. Staring up at Bellamy, Murphy felt his breath hitch when he saw Bellamy’s eyes still locked on him, watching his every move.

“You’re been causing me a lot of trouble recently,” He said as he began taking slow, careful steps across the tent, only pausing when he was stood in front of Murphy. He smirked as Murphy tilted his head up to look at him.

Moving his hand to the back of Murphy’s neck, he tugged roughly at his hair, laughing under his breath as Murphy hissed.

“You should make it up to me,” He said. “Prove you’re still on my side.”

“I’ll always be on your side.” Murphy said before he could stop himself. He felt his cheeks burn red as his eyes widen in surprise at his own words.

Bellamy reached down and undid his trousers. “We’ll see about that.”

Murphy reached his hands forward and pulled down Bellamy’s trousers, biting his lip as he saw Bellamy’s erection growing. Sitting up on his knees, Murphy looked up at Bellamy with soft eyes, waiting until he nodded his approval before moving forward and wrapping his lips around the head of Bellamy’s penis, tracing the tip of his tongue against the tip of the head. His heart raced as he heard Bellamy moan above him.

He sucked harder, moving further up and licking along a vein that caused Bellamy to tighten his grip in Murphy’s hair. Murphy moved his head back and forth, moaning as he felt Bellamy harden inside his mouth. Closing his eyes, Murphy kept moving forward until he felt Bellamy hit the back of his throat.

Murphy felt his throat tighten at the unusual pressure and fought back a cough that threatened to choke him. He tried to continue pleasing Bellamy, but had to pull back and catch his breath, his chest heaving and his breathing heavy.

Bellamy moved his hand to Murphy’s cheek, his thumb tracing his cheekbone as he looked down at him with concern in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Murphy nodded as he caught his breath again and moved his hands to hold Bellamy’s hips as he moved forward again. He smirked when he heard a loud moan catch in Bellamy’s throat as pushed himself to his brink again. Sucking deeply, Murphy moaned and pulled Bellamy’s hips forward again, pressing into the back of his throat again.

“Fuck, Murphy,” Bellamy said as he held onto Murphy’s hair again. His hips twitched forward and he tried to hold back until Murphy pulled away again.

“Please,” He said. “More.”

Bellamy smirked. Dropping to his knees, Bellamy moved to lay down on his bed and waved Murphy over again.

Murphy frowned and went to sit in between Bellamy’s leg until he grabbed him by the shoulder and began pulling him up his body. Murphy was only allowed to stop when his knees were straddling Bellamy head. He felt Bellamy’s hands move to his hips and pull him down until the tip of his tongue began pressing against his entrance.

Murphy’s breath caught as he began falling backwards, stopping himself by placing his hand onto Bellamy’s chest. Moaning softly, Murphy closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he felt Bellamy’s tongue move around the rim of his entrance, feigning pushing his tongue inside Murphy’s entrance until Murphy was gasping above him, sweat building on his body as he gripped Bellamy’s chest tightly, his nails digging into the skin.

“Please,” Murphy said, his voice desperate and needy. “Please, Bellamy.” He cried out as Bellamy pushed through his entrance and began thrusting his tongue back and forth, curling it until he pressed against a bundle of nerves that made Murphy yelp in surprise, his nails clawing harshly against Bellamy’s chest.

He began to move his hips down to meet Bellamy’s mouth, groaning with every move as his body lit on fire, something stirring deep inside him as his pulse quickened and his voice began to crack. Murphy called out Bellamy’s name, begging him to go faster, harder, to give him more.

Bellamy stopped and moved Murphy’s legs from beside his head, watching with a tired smirk as Murphy rolled down into the spot next to him, his feet next to Bellamy’s head. Shaking his head fondly, Bellamy turned his body so that both their feet were resting on the pillows and their heads at the end of the bed.

Murphy ran his hand down the three small scratches running down Bellamy’s chest, frowning in apology when Bellamy looked down at them, laughing softly under his breath.

“Colour?” Bellamy asked.

“Green.” Murphy replied before Bellamy moved on top of his body and ground his hips down against Murphy’s, listening as their moan in unison, their rough voices filling the tent.

Bellamy moved Murphy’s legs so they were bent at the knee, he moved his hand in between in his legs, his fingers, slick with spit, working inside of Murphy’s body until he was ready for more. Bellamy lined himself up and carefully pushed inside Murphy’s body, smirking as Murphy hands quickly gripped onto his shoulders and he threw his head back in pleasure, his toes curling and his voice cracking as he moaned.

Murphy raised his hips to meet Bellamy’s movements, their bodies soon working faster as they tried to get as much as they could. Murphy moaned with every thrust, his voice becoming louder as they went. He felt his grip tighten against Bellamy’s shoulders as he lifted one leg to wrap around Bellamy’s waist, his breath catching as Bellamy hit the same bundle of nerves from before.

“Yes,” Murphy said. “Bellamy!” He cried as he reached his edge, his eyes squeezing shut and his body tightening around Bellamy.

Murphy’s body fell back against the bed as Bellamy kept moving fast. He buried his head into Murphy’s neck as he finished shortly after, pulling out in time to save Murphy the trouble of cleaning up.

Murphy can his hand through Bellamy’s sweaty hair and pulled the leader closer to him, holding him tightly and kissing the side of his face as they caught their breath.

Bellamy dropped his body next to Murphy’s and pulled him against his chest where Murphy rested his head like a pillow, their legs linking together and their feet slowly rubbing against one another’s legs. Bellamy moved one arm behind his own head, resting his head on his hand, and wrapped the other around Murphy’s shoulders.

“Colour?” He asked again.

“Green,” Murphy said. “Totally green.”

When he and Bellamy had started this, Murphy had been reluctant. They hadn’t touched until he was sure, discussing what it meant and letting Murphy take his time to really decide what he wanted. Bellamy couldn’t promise a relationship, but he could promise Murphy this. Pleasure, safety, someone to look after him. All he had to do was listen.

The colour system came into play when they became more adventure. They didn’t do anything too dramatic – no one was tied up or hit – but it was more than simple sex. They had fun, they played with one another until they couldn’t stand it. For Murphy, sometimes he was overwhelming. He had spent most his life remembering what it was like to be touched, so to be held by someone else, kissed by someone else, pleased by someone else, it was _bizarre_. But he liked it.

“Sorry,” Murphy said. “About the fight.” He mumbled under his breath, his fingers tracing over the scratches he had left over Bellamy’s chest.

“It’s okay,” Bellamy said, his voice deeper than usual. “Just be careful. I can’t lose my righthand man.”

“You won’t.”

They found Wells’ body the next day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first offical smut, and I know it's terrible, but damn it I wanted to join in!
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think, and if I should never write smut again.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
